In a mobile communication system according to the LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme defined by the 3GPP, an AS (Access Stratum) function (hereinafter an LTE-AS function) of a mobile station UE is configured to perform a reconnection procedure upon detection of a “Radio Link Failure” attributable to a handover failure or deterioration in radio quality.